DAS cameras are incorporated in a vehicle to acquire information and provide the acquired information to a vehicle safety system designed to assist the driver. A DAS camera may be mounted on or near the vehicle windshield to ensure a desired field of view. The DAS camera and its mounting system should be as small as possible to reduce interference with sight lines through the windshield. At the same time, multiple electronic components are mounted adjacent to the DAS camera to process the information acquired by the DAS camera and communicate the processed information via electronic signals to one or more other systems within the vehicle. As a result, the DAS camera and the associated electronic components will emanate substantial heat that requires dissipation to avoid thermal damage to the DAS camera and/or the adjacent or associated electronic components.